Fenrir and his Expanding Family
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: He was just a little kid who'd seen too much, or so Darcy thought when she'd met him in the middle of the Chitauri Invasion- Thor sort of recognized him, and Loki started killing off his army upon seeing him. But who is 'he', and why does he take such joy in messing with Fury's head?
1. Manhattan, Mcdonalds and Living Dead

The sky was suddenly torn open, and hell poured from the stars. Everyone ran away, and I joined them. I saw one woman running, Taser in hand, TOWARDS the invaders, and I said to myself "She don't look like a super hero, and if she's gonna go in to THAT… I'm going with her!"

I ran after her, amazed at her skills in leaping over rubble. She was good. I was better. I soon caught up to her, and she stared at me for a moment as we ran, leapt and slid towards the invaders that were on the ground.

"Hi!" I said, giant grin on my face. "How much damage do you think that little shocker'll do?"  
Her response? To aim at an invader and zap it so much it exploded.

She looked floored, and I said "They seem to be weak against Tasers… Tase away, Shocky!" Then I grabbed a pipe off of the ground and swung it, knocking one of our foes to the ground. We kept running and slid to a landing behind a car. She finished rewinding the wires of her Taser then stuck her hand out to shake.

"Darcy!" she said, her grin matching mine.  
"Fen!" I replied, staring over the hood of the car and shaking her hand shortly. One of the invaders jumped over us just then, and I stabbed my now bloody pipe into it, watching it fall to the ground. "I'm new here, but tell me, is this normal for Manhattan, Darcy?"

She zapped at one of the invaders and said "New Mexico, this is no big thing, but yeah, it's new here."

I decided right then and there that this gal was awesome. I threw my long pipe like a spear and impaled another foe. We were then overtaken, and we had no choice but to run, AWAY this time. We would have been dead but for a gigantic bolt of lightning from… a Neo-classic Viking with a freaking hammer?

This town is screwed up…

My new friend stared at the figure in shock and said "Thor?" and he turned and looked just as shocked and said "Lady Darcy? What are you doing in this city? Did the Man of Fury separate you from Jane?"

He threw the hammer, the weapon circling around, knocking blocks off all around before flying back into this "Thor's" hands. Again, I say it, this town is crazy.

"Thou and the boy should flee, Lady Darcy. Tis not safe here." He looked at me and stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and asking me "Lad, would thou escort the Lady Darcy from this place? I will reward ye greatly after this battle."

I nodded and grabbed her arm, and we began running as Thor smashed more alien heads in. We were mostly unimpeded, but the few aliens we DID encounter were fair game to her Taser and my… well, whatever I could get my hands on. Preferably a staff or spear like object. We were right below this building called "Stark Tower" when we saw more "superheroes" fighting even more aliens. We stopped for a breather, and I had to ask her.

"So, how'd you know helmet and hammer back there?"  
"My old boss is his girlfriend. Sort of. And his brother tried to kill us with a 14 foot tall alien Robot thing."

I nodded, fairly impressed.  
"What's your story, Fen?"  
"Meh!" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "They found me as a kid in the dessert in New Mexico, and I ran away from the foster home they put me in about… Well, if I'm about 11, which I am, it would have been… I was 6. Been on my own since then."  
"Well, if we live through this, you can come crash in my place, kid- you seem pretty awesome."  
"Thank You, mi 'lady," I said, bowing sarcastically. "Now, I must insist we carry on and leave this place. More of our foes do verily come, and we must flee further!"

She grunted an affirmative, and we ran. Or at least, we tried to. We were nearly crushed by a man falling off of the Tower, making a crater in the ground. He groaned, and Darcy held me back from him. "Stay back Fen. That would be Thor's brother."  
"Shit."

From the ground we heard "He… is not… my brother…"  
"Shut up down there, you!" Darcy said. "You just got thrown off of a tower into the ground, keep quiet and wait for the superhero cops to come… do whatever it is that super hero cops do! And… oh, you're not in the crater any more…" He advanced on us, and I pushed Darcy behind me. I'd been given a job, and damnit if I wouldn't do my best to finish it!

And then, his eyes met mine, and his face softened suddenly. His eyes filled with tears, then his face grew enraged again. He turned to Darcy and said "Guard him with your life, Mortal. Your continued existence depends on it."

And then he took off into the sky, green fire trailing from his cape as he flew upwards like a reverse comet. Darcy looked over at me and said "Any idea what that was all about?"

"Can't say I have one… But the real question is this- Why the freak was he wearing a helmet with freaking cow horns on it?"

"I… really don't know. Maybe he has a small dick and he's making up for it? Yeah, let's go with that."

I laughed and we ran. Or at least, we did, until I felt a burning in my back and fell to the ground…

I woke up in Darcy's arms as we were driven somewhere. I groaned, and she helped me sit up. "Ugh… what happened?"  
"Bluntly? You got shot, turned into a wolf, tore a bunch of Chitauri to pieces and then turned back and fainted. Now we're being brought to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters because you're thought to be a threat, and when anyone else but me tried to touch you they got thrown back. So I got to haul your skinny ass into this van, and we've been driving for about… 4 hours now, I'd say? Clint, Natasha, how long we been driving?"

A man I assumed was "Clint" climbed into the back with us and looked me over. "About 4 hours, yeah. How you feeling kid?"  
"Like I turned into a wolf and killed a bunch of aliens. Oh wait, I did!"

He smirked and Darcy chuckled.  
"So, how much of a threat am I being considered?"  
"A big one." The driver said, and Clint frowned up at her. I assumed she was Natasha.  
"It's because Loki wanted you so bad after he surrendered. We don't know why he cared, and he's refusing to talk, but… we don't know why he switched sides right in the middle of the battle, and until we do, we can't trust him. So we're taking you elsewhere. And no, we're not going to Headquarters. We're making everyone THINK we are. We're going back to Manhattan in about 2 hours."

I nodded, then my stomach growled. Clint faced the front and said "Tasha, find some place to get the kid some food, will you?"  
"Already on it." Was the short reply. I breathed in through my nose, trying to process all of this, and I suddenly knew EVERYTHING about the others from the past 48 hours. Clint had been with Loki, then he'd been with Natasha and they'd had sex. And if they were aiming for a kid… They were in luck.

"You're pregnant." I told her. "This guy's the father, you conceived about a day and a half ago. You also ate bacon for breakfast this morning- it was maple flavored, and you liked it more than he did because it was crispy."

Natasha slammed on the brakes, and Darcy is lucky Clint wasn't taking a drink, or he would have spit-taked all over her face. I was starred at by all, and I said "I just smelled it all, guys!"

Clint hopped back up front and there was whispering. I yawned, and Darcy grabbed me and laid me down, head on her lap.  
"Sleep, kid. You turned into a wolf, you probably need it."

My eyes began to close slowly, and I was soon asleep.

* * *

"His foster parents reported him missing about 6 years ago, sir. He's been presumed dead for about three years."  
"Good, Hill. Any luck with Loki?"  
"No, sir. He's asked to see Coulson's body, but that's it. He says… He says Coulson's not dead, just controlled."  
"Talk to Thor. Get as much on Asgardian mind control tech as you can. I won't trust Loki until we know everything."  
"Yes sir."

Hill walked off and Fury rubbed his temples. Today was just NOT his day. Things were too muddled, and any day dealing with Stark was a bad day. But he wanted answers, so he headed down to where they were keeping Loki- 'keeping' in the loosest sense of the word.

"Hello, Director." Loki said, polite but with an anger brimming under it. "I can tell you've come to talk again, haven't you?"  
The director of S.H.I.E.L.D glared with his one eye at the Norse God.

"They tell me you're saying you'll heal Coulson, Loki."  
"And I will. A… gesture of good will, if you would. But I will demand one thing in return."  
"Generally, when you make a 'gesture of goodwill', it's free. But I pride myself on being people person, and I think you've got a good thing going. So I'll make you a deal, pal. Heal my buddy, answer our questions, and then we'll see what we can do about your 'demand'."  
"Ask your questions then, but first, allow me a moment to explain HOW I can heal the Son of Coul."

The Jotun turned Aesir took a breath, closed his eyes, and then began.

"The staff I was in possession of allowed me to control others, as you saw. I simply touched their chests, and they were mine. You saw the effects for yourself, Director."  
Fury nodded, and the God continued.  
"I stabbed this Coulson in the heart- he died MINE. All I have to do is command him to arise and be as he was- he'll be… what's the phrase? Good as new?"

"Seems too good to be true."  
"I will swear an oath by my brother if I must, Fury. What I want means too much to me to risk."

Fury opened a comm line and called Thor to the room.  
"We'll see how serious you are in a minute, God-boy."

Thor cursed under his breath as he walked to the room where they'd put his brother. As much as he wished that he could trust his brother, he'd been lied to too many times to not be wary.

He entered the room (which was simply a well guarded closet with a bunk bed tucked into the wall and a small desk that Loki had taken to) and saw an unsettling but familiar set of items.

"A Blood Oath Ceremony? Truly, Bro… Loki… you must be desperate to gain our trust."  
"It is not for the trust I may or may not gain- that will come when it will. No, Thor, this is for another reason."

The elder Prince of Asgard raised an eyebrow at his brother. He thought back in the day- he knew not what had made his brother return to fight at his side, and it unsettled his stomach. It was never without reason that his Brother helped another.

"Bro… Loki, what game is this?"

The Jotun/Aesir mix looked his adoptive brother in the eye and said "Thor… Brother… I found him."  
"Sorry to interrupt boys, but WHO did you find?" Fury asked.  
"My nephew… the boy!" Thor said, a realization dawning on him. "Man of Fury, where did you send the boy who was with Lady Darcy?"

"He's with Barton and Romanoff. Lewis's with him- I just got a call saying they'd stopped for some lunch- kid was hungry, it seemed."  
"Thor, prepare yourself. Fury- you are hereby exempt from my demand- I will take my son with me with no arguments."

"Well, I WILL argue. That kid is as much a security threat as you are until we know more about him, and you'll give me some answers."

Thor placed a hand on the director's shoulder, saying "I will vouch for the child, Director. He was…"  
"He was _stolen_from me! My son was stolen from me by Tyr! And what happened? Father said that the bastard's punishment would be chosen by my son when he was returned to me! I've found my son, Thor, after all these years…"

The fallen God looked close to tears, and Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated, then pulled his brother tightly into a hug.

Fury kept silent.

* * *

There it is, the first chapter of "Fenrir and his Expanding Family"! I don't think telling you that 'Fen' is 'Fenrir' will be much of a spoiler. This will have the following pairings- Loki/Darcy, Thor/Jane, Bruce; Hulk/Betty, Clint/Natasha, Captain America/ OC and Tony/ Pepper. I've already pretty well established the Clint/Natasha pairing, haven't I? I'd like to think so.

To be blunt, this fic is going to be crazy, and updates will be sparse, but they WILL happen. I'm not going to promise a consistant chapter length, but I'd LIKE to get five pages per chapter, just like this. Maybe less, hopefully more.

Toodle-oo!


	2. Explinations, Secondary Villain

Hi again! Getting a ton of writing time lately and I'm putting that fact to use!

(Line break)

General Nicholas Leonard Fury knew one thing about wars- when you hurt the kid of the right type of parent, you had an hour to write your will up and get it notorized before the jig was up- he knew Barton and Romanoff would be those kinds of parents if they ever got around to having kid. And he now knew that Loki was the same way. He'd assembled the Avengers to go get Loki to his kid, and they were off. Loki was pacing the length of the plane as they flew, and filling the others in with Thor.

They'd skipped the Quinn jet and gone for a good old fashioned troop transport jet- which they had good reason to, it seemed.

"It started back when travel to Midgard was still common. We had come seeking glory in battle against a troll, and my brother found an injured wolf. He brought it back with us, and it became his loyal pet for many years by your reckoning."

_Fa-lash-baack! (it's like Jazz-hands, only cooler…):_

_Fenris was dead, after all these years. The constant companion of the God of mischief had lived many years by the reckoning of mortals, had lived as long as a human could. But "It was an accident, I swear" was all Tyr said when he'd killed Loki's closest companion. Odin had given his youngest son the right to claim justice- Loki took Tyr's hand (and the myth that Fenris had done it started soon after ,though Loki didn't know it at the time)._

_But it didn't change the fact that the loyal wolf was dead. His soul had gone to Hel- he was now her guardian, as he had been trained to be in life, but he had changed, thanks to his death. He was no longer 'Fenris', he was 'Garm'. Loki had shut himself in his rooms for the longest time, studying, planning, plotting…_

_When next he visited his daughter, he asked if she would split a piece of Garm's soul off- she did, and Loki took it. He combined it with a small piece of his own and set it to grow in a protective barrier, much as he'd done for Jormangdur and Hel's bodies. He'd gotten better at the process over the years, so with luck, this child would at least look 'Normal' (Not that Loki ever cared how his children looked, as long as they were healthy)._

_20 Earth years later, the child was ready. Loki called forth a midwife and had her assist him in bringing the child into the world. _

_His youngest son was beautiful, by most standards. Due to the nature of the barrier, Loki could never see the children he grew before they were born- but this young one was perfect .He had hair blacker than Loki's, but not as smooth; it looked like bristles if one was honest. And when the child opened his eyes and stared up at his father, he had golden amber eyes, just like Fenris had in life._

"_Fenrir. You shall be Fenrir." Loki whispered to the child, who he'd wrapped in a warmed cloth. The young child looked up at him, and Loki made little cooing noises at him. The child had four sharp teeth in his mouth, and sharp little baby fingernails, but no other features marking him different from any other child. The midwife left the room, bowing to Loki as she went._

_Loki felt minimum magics flowing through the child's veins- he'd be accomplished in shapeshifting, it seemed, but perhaps not much more. He had a look of hunger to him, and opened his mouth to squeal loudly, but his father was prepared with a bottle of warmed milk. The child gulped the milk down, and Loki knew he'd have to find a wet nurse soon. Perhaps Angroboda again…_

"Wasn't Angroboda supposed to be your wife?" Tony asked, interrupting the tale  
"Nay, friend Iron Man, she was never wed to my brother. Her husband was Lopt, the inventor."  
Loki turned to the conversation at this point.  
"She was the wet nurse to my children, because she never saw that they were different- she only saw hungry children who needed love. Hel and Jormangdur loved her like a mother- I'm certain Fenrir would have as well, given the chance. But _Tyr_…"

The name 'Tyr' was spoken with such venom and anger that everyone, even Fury, shuddered- Loki was still dangerous, and here was proof. Thor laid a hand on Loki's shoulder again, calming him as best he could.

"Tyr convinced a witch to curse my elder niece and nephew. They can… they cannot survive in Asgard, for the air burns in their lungs. The truth about it came out soon after Tyr threw Fenrir off…"

Thor was interrupted by Loki snarling out "He threw my son into the Bifrost! He sent my son away, hid him from Hiemdal's sight and took his power! And when you and the boy return to Asgard, I want your word that Tyr will burn for all of time!"

The plane went silent.

"Brother, you speak as if you will not be rejoining me in our home…" Thor said, hurt evident in his eyes.  
Loki's gaze softened as he looked his brother in the eyes as a brother, and the others saw a bridge forming- healing had begun.  
"Not yet, Thor," Loki whispered. "I… I have someone I must defeat first. He… he commands the Chitauri. Thanos."

"Tall guy, blackened, cooked looking skin?" Banner asked abruptly. "I met him. Tried to convince me that he'd take care of Hulk for me. I didn't trust him. Neither did the other guy."

Loki nodded, and Banner continued. "If you're taking him down, I'm helping."

Awkward silence fell upon the plane again, and then Thor said "Aye! If you go to battle, brother, I go with you."  
"Why not?" Stark asked, excited. "Let's go blow up a cajuned hot dog man!"

(Line Break)

Natasha pulled up to the McDonalds restaurant and hopped out of the driver's side of the van. She moved to the back of the van and opened it up. Clint hopped out, face calm, as Darcy slowly rubbed circles in the kid's back, whispering to him to help wake him up. He'd curled into a ball on the seat, head in her lap, his former violence undetectable in his small, venerable form.

"Kid's fingernails grew a quarter of an inch in the last hour," Clint whispered to her. "They're getting sharper too."

A quick glance confirmed that Clint was telling the truth- the kid stretched his hands out as he yawned, awakening. His teeth looked sharper too, but Natasha kept that too herself. The odd group entered the fast food joint, and Darcy was apparently feeling motherly, because she picked the kid up, holding him to her like a toddler. He was small for his supposed age, and his fatigue made him seem even smaller. As they entered, Clint said "S.H.I.E.L.D is footing the bill, so order anything you want."

Natasha and Clint ordered first, and Darcy helped Fen wake up enough to pick a meal.

"Ok, I'mma have a large number 1, and the kid wants 2 of the same, a 20 piece McNugget, 3 large fries and 10 pies. Oh, and a kid's meal, double cheeseburger, with a boy toy."

Everyone looked at her with an open mouth, gaping, save Clint and Natasha. The bill was wrung up (and thank you, American Taxpayer!), and they all went and sat. Darcy slid Fen into the booth next to her, and he leaned against the cold window, seeming to wake up from it a bit more. When the food came to them, Natasha began to munch her salad, Clint to crunch his Double quarter pounder, and Darcy chew her Big-Mac.

Fen began to tear into his food, swallowing bits of paper from the wrappers in his haste. By the time the others were half done, he was as well.  
"You eat like an Army boy, kid." Clint joked.  
"When you don't know where your next meal is coming from, you eat everything you can as fast as you can." Was the reply, though it came out as "Mrph mrsh mar raf rofl rawr frump ferb fram merf murp murple murb frum."

Darcy was REALLY good at the whole 'motherly' thing, as was proved when she reached over, licked her thumb and wiped a smear of food off his face.  
"Eat a bit slower, Fen. We have plenty of time, and we don't want you to choke, right?"  
"Ok." Fen said, and slowed down, much to Clint and Natasha's surprise.

The rest of the meal went quickly, quietly and without incident. Afterwards, everyone went to the bathroom and loaded back into the van. Fen played quietly with the toy from his child's meal, a Transformer toy that, in a change from the usual McDonalds toy, actually transformed. It was a kitty that turned into a radio. Clint, having been a Transformers fan when younger, asked to see the packaging it came from. Fen handed it over as he kept transforming the cat back and forth.

'Ravage', the packaging said, and the instructions came with a biography, just a few lines.

"So, you like this one?" Clint asked.  
"Yeah, but he looks lonely…"  
"Tell you what, kid. I've got a few that'll go with him, and I haven't played with them in years, so their just collecting dust, I'll let you go in and take as many as you want."

The young boys eyes widened as he asked "Really?", hope evident in his voice.  
"Yeah. I've got like four of every one of them that I own, so as long as you don't take the ones still in the package, you'll be good to go."

Clint was surprised by a giant hug.

The rest of the ride, Clint spent the time telling Fen the story of G1- he cried a bit when Optimus died, just like everyone else.

Natasha received a call from Fury, and headed to an airfield to meet the others.

And Loki.

(Line Break)

The plane was just landing as the van pulled up to the runway. As the Avengers walked out, Natasha, Clint and Darcy hopped out, Darcy again carrying Fen. Upon seeing his son, Loki broke off from the group and ran, then gently took his son from Darcy's arms. He held his snoozing child close to him and looked Darcy in the eyes. They flashed to his Jotun red, and he said "Thank You, Mortal. You have my eternal thanks. Now, I have a boon to ask of you- I must soon leave to finish some business, and as you have seemed to do well with him thus far, I would entrust him to you."

"So you want me to be a long term babysitter? I can do that. But it'll cost you. No more of this 'evil alien army' stuff. Next time you try to take over the world, have an army of… Fluffy Bunny Rabbits instead! Or Screaming Ice Cream cones, begging not to be eaten, or something! Something awesome! …Not that the aliens weren't awesome, but between them and the giant robot thingy you sent after Thor, it was a bit much."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at that as everyone else looked on, quite dumbstruck.  
"Mortal, I think I like you. What is your name?"  
"Darcy Lewis, Mistress of Tasers."  
Loki smiled and said "Well, Mistress Darcy, it is a pleasure to meet you." As he took one of her hands and laid a kiss on it, she blushed.  
"Really, oh Prince of Mischief, you must refrain from such actions in front of your son- the impropriety of it will surely scar him."

Loki shifted Fen (or Fenrir, as he will mostly be called from now on. Sort of like Shasta becoming Cor…) in his arms, then held the other arm to Darcy, who linked hers to his.  
"Well, Mistress Darcy, let us return to the Floating castle of shield and continue this _enthralling_ conversation, shall we?"  
"Oh yes, let's! Want me to find a pillow for Fen, or a blanket or something?"

The conversation continued as they re-entered the plane, ready to leave.

"Never have I seen my brother react to a woman in such a way." Thor said, amazed and somewhat shocked. "Indeed, I didn't think he much cared for women…"

(Line Break)

Well, there it is, folks. Chapter two is done, and I managed to get to the approximate length of the last chapter, so… Yay me!

Next chapter, we meet Hel, Odin makes a visit and Slephnir meets her brother, and I reference the West Wing!


	3. Bad Dreams, Punnishment, Stabbed

_He woke up, wrapped in a blanket. This strange person was not the Good Good Man, or the Good Woman, or the nice man… This wasn't one of his people! He began to wail, and a hand clapped itself over his mouth.  
"Quiet you little brat!" the bad person hissed at him. He had hair like the nice man, but he wasn't… He didn't bring hugs and meat and happiness to the Good Good Man… He was Bad!_

_The bad man slid through the shadows towards the glittering ball place. The guard stood at attention, but was still- he slept. The young one tried to cry through the hand, but couldn't. He had to cry, he had to, it was the only way the Good Good man would find him… had to cry, had to cry, had to cry!_

Loki and Darcy noticed Fenrir was dreaming at the exact same time, but it was too late- his body had already erected the same magical barrier it had in Manhattan, but nobody could get through it this time. A look came over Fenrir's face, and Loki cried out "Cover your ears!", doing just that to Darcy as Fenrir's mouth opened, and he _howled_, howled so loud that windows shattered. The cabin began to lose pressure, and Loki kept his hold on Darcy, and then swept the entire plane into another world.

"Alfhiem?" Thor said, turning to Loki, eyebrows raised. "Really, Brother?"  
"It was all I could think of at a moment's notice, Thor. Forgive me for not choosing a more _scenic_ location."  
"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?"

"Please, he could just leave you in front of Jane and her van if he wanted to do that!" Darcy joked, making Thor shudder.  
"I'll ask for a better explanation later…" Was all Loki said as he checked Fenrir over, making sure he was fine. The young boy was sleeping soundly again, thankfully, and as everyone calmed down, Iron Man coughed and said "So, what was that? The Asgardian Girly Scream of Death?"

"No, that was a kid having a nightmare and trying to wake up from it but… epically failing." Darcy said, giving Stark her patent pending 'Shut-yer-trap-or-I'll-tase-your-dick-off' glare.

No, literally, she had an actual patent pending on the glare, and by gum, she'd get it through the patent office one day! Then she'd make everyone who owned a taser pay her TEN MILLION DOLLLARS!

But in any case, Stark backed off, especially after Loki added his own glare.

"Thor, why would being… wherever we are get you killed?"

"Verily, I once made a grave error in my judgment, and I… what I mean to say is…"  
"You groped the Queen of the Light Elves, you idiot! Don't attempt to sweeten the sourest pill, you can't! You groped a fellow diplomat! Not that I particularly BLAME you for wanting to grope her…"

That's when Captain America spoke up.  
"Where's Fury?"

(Line Break)  
Somewhere in Shanghai, Nick fury woke up in a wig, slutty clothes and heels that were way too tall, and a note was pasted above his head. It said three simple words.

"You been LOKI'D!"

All fury could do was throw his head back and yell out "LOKI!"  
(Linebreakbecausewhatelsewoul ditbe?)

"Let's assume he's safe…" Darcy giggled, sharing a glance with Loki before they burst out laughing.  
"I'm confused…" Hawkeye said, though Stark put the pieces together.  
"Where did you send him? Tokyo? Kyoto? Mumbai?"

"No, we dressed him as a… what was the word you used, Lady Darcy?"  
"A Trolloping Whore-wanker?"  
"Yes, that's it! We dressed him as that and sent him to Shanghai. He'll be fine, once he unglues the wig and gets the heels off…"

And then the sky began to thunder, and the Bifrost opened. Everyone expected Odin to come thundering out, raging like the stormy seas at night, but what they got instead was…

"Loki Odinson, do you have ANY idea how worried I've been?!"  
"Shit… It's Mother…"

From the landing site, Frigga came thundering down to the group, Slephnir doing her duty as the Royal Steed (but technically, she just wanted to see her father), and the 8-legged horse came to a stop and allowed her grandmother to dismount. The irate queen stormed over to her younger son and stuck her finger in Loki's face scolding him, much to the enjoyment of everyone else.  
"Do you have any idea how WORRIED your father and I have been? You've been gone for six months, and next we hear you're trying to take over Midgard! You shame yourself with this attack! And then you drag these mortals to Alfhiem and put that poor Man of Fury in the clothing of a whore! (Though that WAS funny…) Your father has been beside himself, and I'm not much better! And what of your children? Hel has been a shadow of herself, and Slephnir only let herself be ridden when she found you'd be here! Jormangdur isn't speaking, even! So discard your Father's heart, throw my love from the highest tower of Asgard, but if you forget and forsake the love of all others, do not reject your children so!"

"Mother, I,"  
"I'm not done yet!"  
"Yes Mother."  
"I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and teach you a lesson just like when you and Thor were younger!"

Loki blanched as everyone laughed at him.  
"… I'd prefer banishment please…"

(YetanotherlinebreakbecauseIc an)

Odin cleared off the blood and gore from his spear as he pulled it from Thanos's corpse. The 'Dark God' would finally find his way to Death's arms for all time.

With a slight smirk, he turned to the assembled Chitauri and waved Gungir.

They dropped dead as well, and Odin called up Heimdal, leaving back home to Asgard.

Loki may have been trouble, but family was family, and in no way would Odin allow this race of Tormentors to be forgiven for torturing his son.

"The Allmother has gone to Alfhiem, my king. Your sons are there as well, along with about fifteen Midgardians."

"Both of my sons?"

The dark skinned god nodded, and so with a scowl, Odin headed down to the land of the elves. He was greeted by the sight of his wife chasing his younger son around with a switch as Slephnir and Thor laughed and laughed. A mortal woman with brown hair laughed hardest as Loki and Frigga ran in circles around a broken piece of Midgardian magic.

"Enough, Frigga. The boy is obviously out-running you. Take a rest. I'LL chase him for a moment."

Loki paled again and kept running.

(Line break)

Two hours later, Loki had a sore butt and a fifteen year banishment from Asgard (unless he became betrothed, in which case he would be FORCED to come home…)

He hadn't revealed that he'd found his youngest son, wanting that fact kept quiet.

As for Fenrir…

He was in shock, according to the healers. 'Too much on his plate' the head healer told him. Loki, conscious of that fact, decided to refrain from revealing the boy's parentage to him. He was awake now, examining his claws and teeth in the mirror. They'd stopped growing the previous hour, and proved strong enough to cut concrete thus far.

Not that that surprised Loki. When he'd been younger, the child's claws would cut everyone, himself included, and they'd had to go to the dwarves to create the covers for his hands to keep him safe (and thus started the myth that he'd been bound in an unbreakable ribbon, though nobody really knew that, nor made the connection.), and protect everyone else from the dangerous, slightly venomous talons.

Loki watched his child scratch a finger down the mirror, curious at the way the claw went through the mirror like it wasn't even there. Holding his left hand in front of his face, he suddenly growled, then jabbed himself in the gut. Loki screamed, revealed himself and teleported the boy to the healer's wings, in nothing short of a panic.

"He's gone mad! He's stabbed himself!"  
"What?! Where?! Lay him down on the table!"

Fenrir was confused, but kept silent. It hadn't even hurt that much! All he'd wanted was to turn into a wolf to see if he actually could! (And why was this supposedly villainous guy so obsessed with keeping him safe?)

The doctor looked him over, but then looked to Loki and said "And… Just where did you say he stabbed himself? Because I'm not finding anything."

"He's healed himself? How?"

The healer sighed, and pulled off his glasses, then rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"I once knew a man who could do the same sort of thing by the name of Logan. He was a mutant, which means he was just a human with a certain genome activated. It could be that you possessed a version of the gene, but it remained dormant in you and he's inherited it. This is all speculation though.

"I got it from him? What, is he my dad?"

Silence pervaded a room at Fenrir's question.

"Well, the healers said I shouldn't mention it yet, but yes, I am. Would you like to hear the story?" Loki asked, and Fenrir nodded, amber eyes flashing red (as they would begin to do any time he felt confused, scared or angry- thus why Fenrir never played cards for 500 years, but whatever… I'm getting ahead of the story! But I'm the narrator, so I can!)

(Yetanotherlinebreak!)

"So… your dad _wiped out _the Chitauri? In_ two hours?_" Tony asked Thor, eyes wide. "_And _Thanos?"

Thor nodded. "Gungir is the most powerful weapon on Asgard, when the wielder experiences righteous fury. There is a saying- do not attack a prince or princess, for then Asgard no longer has a king, they have a worried father with the power to destroy worlds." (And there's that West Wing reference I promised!)

"No shit…" Hawkeye muttered. He was still shocked that Natasha was pregnant- he was going to be a dad, and he was terrified. "So, I have a big surprise…"

"Yeah? What is it?" Steve asked.

"Natasha's pregnant with my kid, and Stark, if you say anything, I'll put the arrow in YOUR eye and consider the arrow to the eye for Loki paid!" The last part was yelled at the sniggering inventor, who kept sniggering as the other male Avengers congratulated the archer/assassin.

"So, when'd you find out?" Bruce asked, a sad smile on his face. It hurt to see others have a family…

"Earlier today."  
"This calls for a feast in celebration to honor you and the Lady Romanoff! I shall take you all to Asgard, and we shall feast!"

"No, no feasts" said both Clint and the newly entered Natasha.  
"I'm not having a feast to celebrate having a kid. I'm just going to have a kid, no fuss, no muss." Hissed the female assassin.

"At least until the morning sickness starts," Tony joked.

(Line break)

Well, there it is!

And yes, Thanos is dead, and he's staying that way. You'll see why soon.

Next chapter, Loki and Darcy decide to take Fenrir to Central Park and some idiot tries to abduct the young boy, we find out why Fenrir's still so young-ish looking, and Jormangdur spends some time with his family. We also get to meet Fenris/Garm and Hel!

Oh, and all I have to say is this :That line about Bruce and families is a hint to something…


	4. Skarr, Engagement, Drunken Loki

In a small town in Michigan, there is a farm. On this farm, there lives a woman and her 5 year old son. His name is from his father, whom he has never met. He and his mother are outcasts in the world, her because she was his mother, and he because of his strength and his green eyes.

The boy stood amongst a field of hay bales, his shirt discarded on the fence around the field. With a long, deep breath, he snaps his eyes shut and begins to breathe harder and faster. When his eyes open once more, they are an even deeper shade of green. He stands and leaps at the closest bale of hay, sending it flying with a punch, and as it lands fifty feet away, he kicks at the next. His strength makes short work of the large round bales, and as he stops beating on them, he slowly allows his breathing to level out and his eyes fade back to their normal light green. Hefting a bale in an arm over his head, the boy brings them back to the barn and pets his mother's horse as he sets the hay down.

From the small farm house, he hears his mother call him.

"Bru-uce! Come home for dinner!"  
"Coming, Mama!" he yells back, and grabbing his shirt, he heads back to the small house where he and his mother lived. Upon the mantle over the fireplace there were framed pictures of his parents together, as well as a baby picture of himself and a Christmas card from his grandfather. His mother stood in the kitchen, putting the dinner from the skillet onto the young Bruce's plate. It was a potato fry for dinner that night, which made the child happy- he liked his Mama's Potato frys.

As the woman served herself a meal and sat, there was a knock on the door. As she answered, she was dragged outside, and other humans swarmed the building, some dragging Bruce Jr. out and tying him up with rope so tightly he could barely move.

"What are you all doing?!" the sheriff yelled as the yokels prepared to kill or torture the innocent boy and his mother.

"Well," said the apparent leader, "We don't want no mutants here, so we're gonna kill the freak, and then kill his mother so she can't make another freak."

Bruce and his mother struggled in their binds as the sheriff tried to reason with the lynch mob. That didn't work for the mob, and the man was soon shot in the head. As the mob moved towards their intended victims, something snapped inside Bruce Jr.

"_Let me out…"_ a voice hissed.

And Bruce let it come. His eyes closed, then opened, dark green once more, and his body began to grow. He was the average height of a five year old, but as his muscles bulged and his body grew, he grew to a gigantic 6 feet (gigantic for him, anyways.), and his skin turned green. The ropes snapped, and as he cracked his neck and knuckles, he smirked, and then he roared out two words.

"Skarr… SMASH!"

(Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak)

In Stark Tower, Loki was explaining things to his youngest child.  
"So… if I'm actually 700 years old, why do I only look… 6 at the oldest?"  
"As best I can tell, Tyr froze you before he sent you down the Bifrost, turned you mortal. And when you landed, you entered a form of stasis."

Fenrir nodded, eyes a deep red, signifying his feelings.  
"So… What happens now?"  
"I access the bank accounts I have here, buy a house and keep you safe. We'll move somewhere quiet and with lots of land, so you can run free."  
"But… what about Darcy?"

Said woman joined them in the room they were secreted away in and said "I'll be coming with as your dad's official S.H.I.E.L.D babysitter! Either he behaves, or I tell Odin!"

"Quiet, wench."  
"Of course, I'm also coming with as YOUR official babysitter, so there you have it!"  
"I'm so confused…"

(Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak, linebreaklinebreaklinebreak, linebreaklinebreaklinebreak LIIIIINNNNNE BREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!) (Sung to the tune of Rawhide…)

"Widow, Hawkeye, suit up, you've got a mission- actually, I take that back- Hawkeye, YOU suit up." Came the calm voice of General Fury. "And Loki, YOU suit up- you've got a dead guy to revive."

A nod from Hawkeye found him running off to his new room at Stark Tower, and Loki looked to Fury, who scowled at him.

"At least I'm not taking over the world, director." Loki said, giant grin on his face.

Fury just scowled deeper, remaining eye narrowing at the trickster God.

Hawkeye walked past and poked Loki in the eye as he went, saying "Stop teasing my boss- though it IS funny. There's your arrow to the eye, by the way."

"Thank You, I was _dying _to receive it…"  
"Fuck you too, Horse-fucker."  
"Actually, it was the horse fucking me, not the other way around."

Everyone stared at him except for Thor (who'd been there and seen the conception, something he DIDN'T want to repeat the viewing of…) and Fury (who'd brushed up on his Norse myths after Thor had first shown up.).

"I only did it to save my ass. I regret nothing, Mortals!"

Everyone laughed at the defensive trickster as he blushed in embarrassment.  
"I got one good thing out of that little chapter of my life, and that would be my eldest daughter, so shut up, all of you!"

Nobody listened.

(Linebreak?Ohyeslinebreakthisisalinebre aknodoubtaboutitson!)

Skarr saw stupid puny people who tried hurt him and Bruce and Mama. He scowled and roared at them, angry. They threw tiny biting things at him. He threw a tree. It crushed many of them, and the others began to flee.  
_'No! Don't let them get away! They hurt us and Mama! Smash them!'  
_Skarr smirked. Bruce had the right idea. So Skarr listened, and leapt, crushing more people with his weight. With a roar, he continued smashing. When everyone was smashed, he turned to Mama. He gently tore the ropes off, and picked her up. Mama wasn't scared of him like everyone else. She spoke softly to him, trying to calm him- but then someone shot more biting things at him, and one bit Mama! She was hurt!

Skarr turned to face the person who hurt Mama and grabbed him in one hand. Holding the bad person by the feet, he slammed him up and down into the ground, not caring when the bad person was nothing but legs with mush attached. When Skarr was satisfied, he held Mama close and jumped as high as he could, knowing that he needed to get Mama to a doctor. Doctor Stearns make Mama better if Doctor Stearns was still alive. But Bruce remembered the way to hospital place.

So Skarr listened and went. When he got there, he banged through a wall and grabbed one of the people. Skarr held them to his face.  
"MAKE SKARR MAMA BETTER! FIX MAMA!"

The stupid puny person fainted. Skarr dropped him to the ground, then turned to other puny people.  
"Stupid puny people fix Mama!"

This continued on for a few people, until one brave doctor, a man by the name of Dr. Ronald Atchet took matters into his own hands. He'd served in Vietnam as a field medic, and was a grumpy old jerk who made House seem friendly. He walked with a cane, just like the more famous doctor, and wasn't afraid to hit stupid people with it. With that in mind, it shouldn't surprise you that Dr. R. Atchet walked right up to Skarr and bopped him on the head with the cane.

"Well, if you'd freaking put her down, we could get right to her! Now put her on down, sit your ass out in the waiting room and WAIT!"

Skarr gave his Mama to the man, who placed her on a gurney, and ten went to patiently sit- well, sort of patiently. He IS a five year old!

"You know… that wouldn't have worked on his father."  
"If his old man isn't here, I don't care. Now, where were you shot?"  
"Left arm, near my shoulder. I'm thinking it just grazed me."  
"You've been shot enough times to be able to tell the difference?" The doctor asked as he confirmed where the bullet had hit, and that the woman was indeed right.  
"The love of my life turns into a ten foot tall ogre with bulletproof skin. I'm bound to get hit a few times. I'll skip the anesthetic by the way."  
"So, how is Bruce? He sort of fell off the map a few ears ago after the accident, other than that brief stint as the #1 on the F.B.I and C.I.A's most wanted lists."  
"You know Bruce? Ouch."  
"Sorry. Yeah, I knew him. He was in one of my classes when I was a college professor for a few years. Good kid. Smart too, only 15 year old in the class."  
"Big surprise."

The doctor 'guffawed' in humor then patted Betty on the arm that wasn't injured. "You'll want some pain meds just to be safe, but as long as you keep it clean, you'll be fine. Now, go show your kid you're fine, will you? And say hi to Bruce if you see him."

"Betty Ross." Betty said, shaking the doctor's hand.  
"Ronald Atchet. Keep safe, Ms. Ross."  
"You too, Doctor."

(Linearbreakage-thefancylinebreak!)

Betty finally managed to calm Skarr down enough that he'd let Bruce Jr. back out and into the pilot's seat. They'd gone back to the farm and begun packing- they had to leave; had to get far away. The knock on the door sent Betty to her shotgun and Bruce Jr. to the heaviest club-like object he could find.

"Who are you?!" Betty yelled, gun aimed at the door.  
"Hawkeye!" came the muffled reply. "I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D, we have information that points to you as Dr. Banner's first contact. Open the door so I can come in and explain?"

An hour later found Betty Ross introducing her son to his father, who couldn't see for all the tears in his eyes.

(Linebreaktime!)

"So, who wants to live here full time?!" Tony suddenly yelled as Bruce hugged Bruce Jr. "Anyone? Bruce and company? Blackhawk?"  
"What did you just call me?" Hawkeye and Widow asked at the same time.  
"Nevermind. Any takers? Anyone? Goldilocks? Loki?"

And so Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Betty, Bruce Jr., Loki, Fenrir and Darcy came to live in Avengers Tower- it turned out that the Captain had an apartment of his own, and would prefer to stay there if possible.

And after that, Bruce Sr. proposed to Betty, so to keep in the mood, Clint did the same to Natasha. Thor would've proposed to Jane, but… S.H.I.E.L.D was still gathering her and her equipment back up and bringing her to Thor (who was very much like a Golden Retriever puppy in his excitement- even Fenrir noticed the similarity.), and once Loki brought Coulson back, the party really got rolling, especially when he brought booze back from beyond the grave.

But Bruce Jr. and Fenrir didn't get any, though Hulk turned out to be a _hilarious _drunk, as did Jane. But Loki was the best of them all- but that's a story for a separate one-shot!

(Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak!)

So there's the fourth chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next time, General Ross shows up, Fenrir and Skarr make friends, and Loki teams up with Tony and Darcy to prank Fury- not knowing that Fenrir and Skarr are doing it at the same time!

Skarr is an actual character from Marvel, I just changed him to fit here, and one might argue that Dr. R. Atchet is Marvel's as well, though he might also technically belong to Hasbro too… Two words- Holoform and Mama-Grizzly.

But that won't matter for a LOOOONG time yet. At least until chapter 10, which is 6 chapters away.


	5. Visiting Family, You been Loki'd, Pranks

Skarr slammed a fist down onto his sparring partner, who raised his arms up in an 'X' shape, blocking his larger green foe. The smaller of the two executed a spinning kick to his green friend's face, though it was only minimally effective. The carried on, back and forth like this until the separated, both panting heavily from the effort. It was possibly the best work out either had received in their short lives. They decided to rest, and as Skarr grabbed them both towels from the rack, Fenrir grabbed them water bottles. Both were dressed in white wife-beater shirts and grey shorts as their workout outfits. Fenrir, who'd had his hair up in a homemade bun at first, had let it down one day, surprising everyone when it had fallen down to his ankles (himself included). Loki had immediately declared that it was time for a haircut, and with Pepper's help, had found a secretive hair stylist who would keep quiet about the whole thing ('the whole thing' being, well, the fact that Fenrir and his closest relatives were all gods).

Fenrir's hair was now short once more, and spiked naturally. After the hair cut, his hair gained a dash of white on the tips, and it was predicted that, in his teen years, Fenrir would have looks to, as Darcy said (making the Captain blush and Tony laugh out loud), 'make all the girls orgasm by looking at them in the hall!'.

Fenrir didn't quite get that. That was a good thing, the adults decided.

Natasha was reaching the middle of her first trimester, and the wedding was planned for a week later. For the sake of ease, it had been decided that Bruce and Betty would do a double wedding- which made life SOOO much easier for Pepper (which was actually Betty and Natasha's plan, as they'd grown quite close to her in the last month. So had Darcy, but she wasn't getting married!), and so that day found the ladies of Avengers Mansion out doing some dress shopping. Bruce was glad for the time to get to know the son he didn't know he had, and he and Loki had bonded over their intense love for their children. After the children had cleaned up (and Skarr had changed back into Bruce), it was decided that a field trip was in order.

"Just think, Doctor, how many living men can say they've gone to the realm of the Un-judged dead? This is an excellent chance for you and your boy to spend time together, _and_ I can guarantee all of your questions about the realm will be answered."  
"And you'll get a chance to spend time with your second daughter, of course."  
"Well there is that, yes."  
"And you're SURE it's safe?"

Loki gave the scientist a deadpan look and said "You and your son turn into rage-beasts, MY youngest son becomes a wolf if injured too gravely, and _I'm_ not only the greatest magician in the Nine Realms, my daughter IS the queen of the realm. We'll be safe."

In the previous month, Loki had gained a friend in Bruce, Tony, Darcy (though it was quite possibly more, as if people could have sex with their eyes, it seemed Darcy would have tied Loki down and fucked herself raw on him, and the feeling was mutual), Pepper (or, 'Lady Potts, Mistress of the Finer Details' as she was referred to by Loki and Thor) and Betty- Natasha was cold, as he was to her, and Clint was mostly ignoring him. Loki wasn't about to apologize for controlling him, if only because, well, this IS Loki, and Clint didn't care to accept the apology if it was offered; so they continued on ignoring each other. Jane accepted him, if only because Darcy and Thor did, but she wasn't too accepting. Like Natasha, she was cold, though Loki tried to at least be respectful to his possibly future sister in law.

But that was just the way things worked. Loki and Fenrir weren't around very much, so neither was Darcy- the place to be was Alfhiem, it seemed. The Queen and Loki were friends growing up, and had remained so. She had opened her arms to Loki and company, except Thor (she was still mad at him for that drunken grope.), and Fenrir had become quite popular in the Elven Court. A few conniving parents had suggested to Loki that perhaps a betrothal could be arranged, though the silver tongued god turned them away.

All except one rather persistent father, who, in the end, learned that Darcy had better aim with her taser than most Elves did with a bow, and that getting your scrotum electrocuted was _really, really painful!_

Loki was starting to think he was in love, and even the queen commented on it, though Loki tried to convince him and her otherwise.

It didn't work, really, so it was one day, about half a week before the planned wedding, that Loki, former high and mighty asshole, fell so low as to ask the Mortal Darcy Lewis on a date. And there was much rejoicing, because no one could stand the sexual tension- even Fenrir and Bruce Jr., who didn't even know what sexual tension WAS could feel it, and after that date, it lessened a good bit.

So that's how the four took a trip to Hel. Darcy was given the day off to go look at dresses (she would be playing bridesmaid, of course), and so the scientist, the God and their children grabbed hands and 'World Walked' (a process that Tony nearly fangasmed over).

Hel's realm was a dark, chilled place, filled with mist.  
"Now, fair warning," Loki said, turning to the others "And Fenrir, pay attention, this is particularly important; Hel is half Jotun on the left side of her body- please, everyone, don't freak out."  
(Fenrir had been staring off at something in the distance, head cocked to one side, trying to hear one thing or another).

"Did you even hear me, Fenrir? Hello, Fenrir- have you been struck by madness?"  
"Do you hear him? He's coming for me."

And then the howl tore through the air and the biggest wolf anyone had ever seen padded into sight. With a growl, the wolf snatched Fenrir in its jaws and ran off, leaving a stunned pair of adults and a scared and confused Bruce Jr.

(Line Break)  
The giant wolf padded into its Mistress's throne room. She was dressed in a fur cloak, with a green eye on one side, and a red eye set in the blue skin of the other side of her body. Fenrir's eyes were a deep, dark red, almost like blood as he was brought forth to her and set down. With her non- Jotun hand, she held Fenrir's eyes to meet hers. Though scared of what had happened to him, and what might, but he showed no fear of her, making her smile.  
"You don't remember me, do you?"

Fenrir shook his head, eyes still flashing.  
"Set him down, Garm, that's no way to treat your son and my brother."  
Fenrir looked up as best he could, not as panicked now.  
"You're the wolf that Father used to make me?"

A low growl was his only answer, but he seemed to understand, because his eyes went back to the usual amber/ gold color they possessed as the giant wolf set his spiritual progeny down in front of the young one's sister- Garm knew his girl would protect the boy.

"So, if you're here, where's Father?"  
"Back where we came in…" Fenrir said, scared still, but he was reassured by his sister's arms wrapping around him and leading him off.  
"Well, he'll come and find us soon- for now, let's get you some food, little one. Do you like steak?"

Hel spent an afternoon with her brother, and it was the greatest day she'd had in a long time. By the time Loki and the Bruce's found her, Fenrir had calmed down enough to sleep, and Hel had curled up protectively around him, Garm curled around them. Loki was loathe to wake them, but time with his children was something he didn't ever want to miss.

And so once Hel woke up, she and the eldest Bruce had a nice long talk about how her power worked, Fenrir and the younger Bruce played with Garm (who was SOOO happy to finally have playmates to play rough with), and Loki?

He basked in happiness, wishing only that his eldest daughter and eldest son was there as well. Perhaps next time…

(YETANOTHERDAMNLINEBREAK!)

Fury woke up in his quarters and reached for his eye patch- only to grab a live mouse.  
"Loki…" he growled. Ignoring the mouse, he grabbed his secondary patch- which was now bright pink. 'Son of a bitch…' Fury thought. Then he went to his closet- all his shirts were now bright pink, and in glittery letters, proclaimed 'Darcy's Bitch, oh yeah, son!'

"I'll kill them one day…"

Then his personal television folded down and a message blinked to life. It was Loki, Lewis and Stark, all gathered around the camera, giant grins on their faces, each trying to out do the others it seemed.  
"Hello, Director Fury!" Loki said.  
"We hope you like the little gifts we left!" came the words of Darcy.  
"We'd say we're sorry, but we're not. Oh, and one more thing!" Tony voiced. "We hacked your computers; you can only play Galaga on them now! Good luck!"

Fury smiled at that.

He loved Galaga.

(Furywillsoonmeetandbepranked byFenrirthatannoyingshit!)

Fury found himself in Stark/ Avengers tower early one Tuesday to receive his weekly 'report' from Lewis about Loki. ('Report' used here to mean 'six pages about how sexy the demigod was and how being a giant, his dick had better be huge when Lewis finally got her mouth on it. Fury didn't need to know that…)

He saw Loki on the couch, mouth open, snoring in his sleep. He'd most likely fallen asleep there while watching a film with his son… And where was the little wolf/Jotun/Asgardian anyway... Fury heard a crinkle behind him and turned to see the aforementioned hybrid behind him with a taco in tinfoil in hand. Or at least it looked like a taco. Then the kid took a bite of it and Fury saw a live mouse try and crawl out only to get snapped in half. Fenrir swallowed the back half, slurping the tail like a noodle.

"Why do you have an eye patch? Are you a pirate? Do you have a parrot? "  
Fury rolled with it, figuring 'Hey, he's the equivalent of a five year old, kids ask questions!'  
"Because I'm missing an eye, no I'm not a pirate- I do have a ship though- and no, I don't have a parrot… unless you count Hawkeye."

Fenrir nodded, and then held his 'taco' out to Fury. "Mouse Wrap?"  
Fury gulped as another mouse tried to crawl out only to get snapped up. "I'll pass, kid."  
The hybrid child shrugged as if to say 'Suit yourself.' and finished his 'taco' off in a quick bite.  
"You're here to talk to Darcy? She's sleeping, you'll wait."  
"Or you can wake her up."

Fenrir laughed, a loud, barking sound.  
"I don't have a death wish, I sure won't do it!"  
"Then I'll get someone else to. JARVIS, wake Darcy Lewis up."

The disembodied voice of Jarvis echoed through the tower in response.  
"I'm sorry, Director Fury, but I'm under strict orders to never wake Ms. Lewis up unless I wish to be disassembled."  
"From who?!"  
"The Avengers, sir. All of them, as well as King Loki and Prince Fenrir. I also have a similar order from Agent Coulson."

Fury turned to Fenrir.  
"KING Loki?"  
"Technicality- he killed the last king of the Jotuns, so he's in charge now. Legality thing. Plus the guy was his genetic mother, so…"  
"Mother?"  
"Male Jotuns can get pregnant, it seems. I'm going to be sure to avoid that… I like not being pregnant."  
"I'd bet. Now go wake Lewis up."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"No."

"HA!" Fenrir laughed. "I got you! You said I didn't have to do it! It's all on you!"

Fury scowled at the child.  
"Loki put you up to this, didn't he?"  
"Nope!"  
"Stark, then."  
"Nyet!"  
"Lewis. And since when do you speak Russian?"  
"Nope, wrong again! And I don't! I just picked it up from Widow!"

Fury was near to roaring in anger, but calmed down.  
"Fine. When Lewis wakes up, have her call me."  
Fenrir gave a cheeky fake salute and walked away, muttering about finding a drink and Fury stormed out. In the hall, Hawkeye handed Fenrir a signed copy of the original Marvel comics Transformers, with the signatures of Simon Furman and Bob Budanski, tousling the boys hair.  
"Good job, kid- had him completely fooled! And I don't care what my portfolio manager said, the look on Fury's face was SOOO worth it. Hold onto that comic, kid- it'll be worth a lot in fifty years."  
"I got time, Clint- plenty of time."

And then the two laughed, long and hard.

(LelinebreakofleDOOOOOOOOOOOH HHMMMM!)

Well, there's chapter five! Next chapter, Odin and Frigga learn the truth about Fenrir being their long lost grandson, Fenrir is introduced to Jormangdur, and Darcy and Loki decide that, hey, what the hell, why not? What that means, you don't get to know yet (but I do!) and, oh yeah, we get to see Loki visit Tyr!

I'd hate to be him…


	6. Update on Story, please read, important!

A/N:  
No, this isn't an update- it's a warning. I'm going back and re-writing this, so in a few weeks, most of the chapeters will be replaced. A few changes to expect!

-More drama: Loki isn't going to just be brought in, forgive and forget, he needs a bit of Lokiangst- more angry than sad, but with a touch of compassion.  
-Longer Chapters: This is more a challenge to myself...  
-More Dialogue: Again, a self challenge, as I'm BAD at dialogue...  
-Pregnancy: I'm cutting the ClintXNatasha pregnancy angle for a while until I can work it in a bit better.  
-Younger Fen: Fen will be younger, and he'll age and mature differently- as he IS part Jotun, part Asgardian, part Wolf...  
-Thanos: I won't kill him off this time around, I think.  
-More descriptive imagery: Another personal challenge, really.  
-Fenrir less powerful: I know, he's the son of a god, but I was starting to overpower him in my mind, so I'll be toning him down a good bit.

Hopefully, this will help me as an author, and will get me more reviews (I love those, I do!), and, of course, more readers, because once I get those, I can put a book out on Kindle and tell people to go buy it!


End file.
